Marron's Birthday
by Sorcerer Huntress
Summary: By the title, you know it means trouble.... WARNING: Gaterron and Bondage


Marron's Birthday  
  
"Do you mind if I sit in your lap?" Chocolate asked Carrot.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do!" Carrot turned away.  
"Darling!!!!!" She yelled, "Don't make me put on the hat!!!!!!!"  
"I took it away from you when you were sleeping." Carrot said coolly. "YOU CAN'T PUNISH ME!!!!! NAH NAH!!!!!" He then stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at her.  
"Oh yeah?!" Chocolate looked around the room, and spotted the bowl of Nachos. With swift movements, she placed it on top of her head, and changed into her bondage uniform.   
"N-Nachos?" Carrot stuttered.   
"NACHO POWER!!!!!!!!!!" Chocolate screamed. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"   
Sounds of Chocolate's line whishing, and Carrot's screams of "OH NO!!! PLEASE NO!!!!!!! CHOCOLATE!!!!!! DON'T WAIST THE NACHOS!!!!!!!!!!!!! OUCH!!! THEY'RE STILL HOT!!!!!!!" came to Tira's ears. She sighed. If this was going to be a surprise party, then everybody else was going to have to get here fast, and Chocolate would have to stop chasing Carrot with the bowl of Nachos on her head! She left them in the room and went to put the candles on the cake.   
"Carrot?" Tira called. "How old is Marron today?"  
"Oh he's seventeen." Carrot came in a cheesy mess. "Geez... you never did anything like this for my birthday last month...." He pouted.   
"Darling!" Chocolate called from the other room. "I was gonna give you April showers, with some May flowers!"   
"But I didn't get anything that I wanted..." he sighed.  
"Gateau gave you a copy of Playboy, and Penthouse!! What more could you ask for?!" Tira looked at him.  
"A bottle of Merlot, a rack of ribs, and a stripper or two." Carrot smiled.   
Slap!  
A dozen cheese-covered, sloppy Nacho chips hit Carrot in the head.   
"OW!" He shouted at Chocolate. "Those have pointy corners!!"  
"Well Carrot," Tira placed her hands on her hips. "You should help out. It was your idea to throw Marron a surprise party!"   
"No! I said we should get him a surprise striper!" Carrot chuckled.  
Smack!  
Chocolate decided to throw the bowl too. It knocked Carrot to the floor, so he didn't make anymore comments after that, seeing how hard Chocolate could throw.   
An hour later, Carrot took a shower, Chocolate made another batch of Nachos, and Tira had the cake ready. There was a knock at the door, and Milphey came in with Dotta.   
"Where's Momma?" Tira asked.  
"Oh. She's making out with Zaha." Milphey said.  
"Where's Marron?" Dotta asked in her high-pitched voice.  
"Yeah." Milphey slapped Tira's ass. "Where is the Birthday Boy?"   
Tira yipped away.  
"Er... Gateau took him out to go see Moulin Rouge." Tira touched her bottom.  
"But Tira, wasn't that four hours ago? Moulin Rouge isn't that long." Chocolate wondered.   
"Oh.... So you think they're riding the love donkey?" Milphey giggled.  
"That is soooooooo not right...." Carrot shuddered involuntarily.   
"Maybe you and I could do that too..." Milphey slapped Carrot's ass.   
"EEP!" Carrot jumped away.  
"Darling!!! How come you never let me do that to you?!" Chocolate pounced on him.  
"Chocolate!!!! Stop that!!!!" Tira screamed.  
There was a knock on the door, and everyone hid behind the couch, and other pieces of furniture that was in the "Rumpus Room" of the Stellar Church. The door opened and Marron and Gateau stepped in.   
"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone shouted.   
Marron jumped back in alarm. His black hair was so long that he even tripped on it! He fell onto the floor in a heap.   
"Ouch!!! How long has it been since I've cut my hair?!"  
"Er...Marron, you've never cut your hair." Carrot confirmed.   
"Yeah! One time I got lost in it!" Chocolate thought aloud.   
"Maybe I should cut it...." Marron wondered.  
"Happy Birthday Marron." Gateau helped him up. He then started singing. "How wonderful life is...now you're in the world..."   
"I.... Hate that movie..." Carrot grumbled.  
"You just don't like it because it's a musical huh Carrot?" Tira asked.   
"It's so STUPID!!!!" Carrot growled. "Why did you guys even see it?!"  
"Because we CAN CAN CAN!!!!!"  
Gateau then started to do the Can Can dance with Milphey and Marron. Milphey kept slapping both of their asses. Marron felt a little weird, but Gateau really didn't mind at all. Everyone else had giant sweat drops on the back of their heads. So Chocolate, Tira and Dotta decided to join them. All six of them danced the Can Can in front of Carrot who just stood there in shock. Then he decided to join them too.   
So all five of the Sorcerer Hunters, the sexy Haz Night, and the high-pitched winged girl were dancing the Can Can to that song from Moulin Rouge that seemed to be playing from nowhere.   
After a while, they all were exhausted from dancing so dang much! And all of their bottoms were very sore with Milphey slapping everyone's asses!!!! They just stopped dancing, and sat around the table while Tira and Chocolate went to get something from the kitchen.   
"Darling!!! We're ready!!!!" Chocolate called.  
Carrot flipped the light switch, and the Misu sisters came out with a birthday cake. All seventeen candles lit up in a glowing ring around the words, "Happy Birthday Marron" in red icing. They all sang "Happy Birthday". To Marron, who just smiled like a child on Christmas Day.   
After everyone ate his or her share of cake, (which was very small, since Carrot ate a heck of a lot of it!) Marron asked a question.   
"Where is Big Momma?"   
"Oh, Birthday boy," Milphey smiled, "Last I saw of her, she was making out with Zaha."   
"They had tongue and everything!!" Dotta exclaimed.   
"That's just too gross..." Carrot shuddered involuntarily.  
"Well, Marron, aren't you gonna open your presents now?" Gateau handed him a messily wrapped present.   
Marron opened it, and gasped when he saw what it was. The package fell to the floor and hundreds of photos of Gateau in various sexual poses spilled out.   
"Oh good god Gateau!!!" Carrot shrieked. "You could've given that to him in private!!!!"  
"Love is a many splendored thing!!" Gateau said defensively, "Love lifts us up where we belong!!! All you need is love!!!!"   
"Not in public! And stop saying stuff from Moulin Rouge!!!!!" Carrot yelled.   
So the two bickered for quite a long time. About how stupid Carrot thought Moulin Rouge was, and how Gateau kept on quoting Moulin Rouge just to piss him off. And if I wrote down all their bickering, then it would be pages and pages and pages and pages and pages and pages and pages and pages.... and so on!!! So basically, they bickered until Marron interrupted.  
"Can we go on to the next present?" he asked.  
Milphey and Dotta handed him a nicely wrapped little pink package. Marron hurriedly opened it, and looked at it with a weird look.   
"Isn't it cute?!" Dotta and Milphey squealed in unison.   
In his hands was a pink girls' shirt, with the word, "Bootylicious" written in purple rhinestones.   
"Er... yeah..." Marron put it back in the box rather quickly.   
Suddenly a red present came flying in front of his face.  
"Oops! Sorry Marron." Chocolate apologized. "Tira!! How could you trip?!"   
"It was your fault!!" Tira was on the floor. "Your foot was in the way!!!"  
"It's okay." Marron opened the red present.  
Inside there was a note, a whip, and some candles. The note read, "Marron, here's some things incase Gateau is being a bad boy. Love, Tira and Chocolate."  
Marron blushed slightly and put the things back in the package.  
"Do you have a present for me Brother?" he asked Carrot hopefully.  
Carrot dug in his pocket and got out a few of what looked like two credit cards.   
"Here ya go." Carrot gave them to him. "Gift certificate to Hot Topic, and the Playboy/Playgirl shop."  
"Ooooohh!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!!" He hugged his older brother. "It's just what I always wanted!!"   
"Wait a minute Darling," Chocolate quizzed. "In order to have gotten that certificate to the Playboy/Playgirl shop, then you had to have gone in there..."  
"And..." Tira butted in. "Knowing Carrot, he probably stayed in there for a long time..."   
"Darling...." Chocolate growled.  
"Carrot..." Tira reached for her whip.  
"H-hey... um... I only stayed in there for an hour or two..." Carrot backed away from the two angry sisters.  
"Darling!!! You will pay!!!!" Chocolate chassed after him.  
"Carrot...naughty boys need to be punished..." Tira chuckled.  
"NO!!!!" Carrot screamed as he ran away from the two sisters, now in their bondage uniforms.   
"Get back here!!!!" The sisters ran after him.  
Around and around the room they chased him. Poor Carrot jumped on top of the table, sending a glass of fruit punch flying, and spilling onto Marron's white kimono.  
"Oops! Sorry Marron!" Carrot jumped off the table. "Do you have a shirt to change into? Cause, you look really stupid with that red stain on your kimono."   
"Well... there is something..." Marron said hesitantly glancing over to the box that contained the gift from Milphey and Dotta.   
  
Fifteen minutes later...  
  
"Oh Marron!!!" Dotta giggled.  
"It looks so good on you!!" Milphey smiled.   
"Thanks..." Marron never felt so embarrassed in his whole life.   
"Ya know that shirt does give you a better figure." Gateau eyed Marron.  
"And you are just so Bootylicious!!" Milphey slapped his ass.  
Marron looked in the mirror and saw himself with the pink "Bootylicious" shirt on him. A giant sweatdrop formed on his head. This was too embarrassing.   
"HEY MARRON!!!" Gateau shouted. "I was made for lovin you baby you were made for lovin me."  
"Gateau... why are you doing that?" Marron asked.   
"Because I want to give you give you another present...Let's go somewhere private." Gateau winked.  
"Okay..." Marron followed him to the bedroom.   
  
An hour later...  
  
Marron and Gateau had been gone for quite a long time, and Carrot was amusing everyone with some jokes.   
"Okay, okay, stop me if you've heard this one before. A sorcerer walks into a bar..." Carrot said.   
"Yes...." Tira groaned. "Remember on Dotta's birthday party last year?"  
"Oh yeah...." Carrot mused. Then suddenly he noticed something was amiss. "Hey, where's that trans knight?"   
"I'm right here Carrot Dear..." Milphey's voice laughed.  
There was a flicking of a switch, and some music played.   
"He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh" Milphey came out in a black leather teddy, with fishnet stalkings on his legs.  
"Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya dada   
Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya here  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya   
Creole lady Marmalade" Gateau and Marron both came out singing in outfits similar to Milpheys.   
Tira and Chocolate both wanted in on the fun, so they transformed into their bondage garb, and started to walk with the already singing trio.  
"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi" The Misu sisters sang.  
There were only two left. Carrot sure as hell wasn't going to do it. If he could, he would condemn anything Moulin Rouge to hell. Dotta wanted to, but didn't have the right clothes for it. So she watched as Milphey, Tira, and Chocolate tried to seduce Carrot, but was disappointed when he told them anything Moulin Rouge (minus Nicole Kidman) were unattractive to him.   
While they were doing that, Marron and Gateau had somehow made it to the floor. They both looked as though they were going to eat each other's face. Carrot saw, and immediately got a stick to break them apart.   
'What is going on here?!" Big Momma came in with Zaha Torte.  
"M-momma...!" Dotta squeaked.   
"If I'd known it was going to be this fun, then I would have come sooner!!" Big Momma exclaimed.   
"Woman!!" Zaha Torte commanded. "Get over here!!"   
Big Momma obeyed, and soon they were following Gateau and Marron's suite. So thus concludes Marron's Birthday Party.   
  
The End 


End file.
